Insensible soy yo
by Sakura-Arise
Summary: Un amor perdido, recuerdos y muchos sentimientos hacia cierto rubio...


Todo lo que siento ya ni se como expresar, que te quiero, que sin ti no puedo estar.

Ha pasado otro mes y te sigo extrañando. Añoro tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos... los momentos en que estábamos juntos y el tiempo se detenía… Son tantas las cosas que añoro que no tendría espacio para decírtelas, pero lo principal eres tu. Eres lo que más quiero, quien me ha hecho feliz, me has hecho ver las cosas de otra manera.

I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause i never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

El conocerte y estar contigo…..ha sido como si iluminaras la parte oscura que había en mi, eras la luz que se veía en mis ojos cada vez que mi boca pronunciaba tu nombre, eras todo y lo sigues siendo. Por quien me desvelo, con quien sueño cada noche, el único en quien pienso a cada instante, por quien muero, deseando estar entre tus brazos, ser solo tuyo, y tu el único dueño de mis sueños. Pero siento que estás tan lejos de mí, y no puedo acallar mi llanto.

_Lloro por dentro cataratas de dolor, muero despacio. _

_Cuando te vas, solo quiero creer que volverás. Pienso en volver a tus brazos, solo pido un abrazo más. Un te quiero sincero que salga de tus dulces labios._

Hasta las canciones expresan lo que siento, a veces mejor que mis propias palabras, pues tengo la mente en blanco, ya que de tanto pensar en ti no se como escribir. Es difícil plasmar en un papel sentimientos tan profundos, pues no existen palabras para expresarlos. No basta un "te quiero", ni un "te amo", no encuentro palabra semejante para ello expresarte.

**My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel **

Daría todo por tenerte a mi lado, pero ahora mismo solo puedo recordar y echarme a llorar. Tantos recuerdos en mi memoria que mi cabeza da mas vueltas que una noria y ya no se que hacer. Pensé en pasar de todo, hacer como si no me importase y volverme tan frío como antes, no demostrando que sentía y evitando que nadie me hiriese, pero ya no soy capaz de ocultar lo que siento y menos tratándose de ti.

**This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry **

No puedo sacarte de mi mente, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo. No puedo el evitar preguntarme que harás, si estarás pensando en mi...

**Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart **

Y tras tantas palabras dichas aún no termino de decirte todo lo que siento y pienso. Todo para decirte cuanto significas para mí, que en verdad te amo, y sin ti no soy nasa, solo una persona vacía. Dime que aún me quieres, estate junto a mí ¡vuelve a mí!.

_"Eres mi primer pensamiento cada vez que me despierto, y el último cada vez que me duermo, y en mis sueños sigues estando a mi lado."_

_"El mundo se paró cuando tus labios se posaron sobre los míos y me hicieron temblar, pero desee que el mundo siguiese parado, teniéndote junto a mí eternamente."_

La inspiración sigue en mí y me hace escribirte tanto, pues tú eres mi inspiración, parte de mí, en mi mente siempre presente. Las palabras siguen fluyendo desde mis pensamientos y dibujándose aquí.

* * *

El día amanece tras mi ventana, donde suspiro por una mirada tuya, un abrazo tuyo, por sentir como tus manos me hacen estremecer, pero ninguna lágrima es capaz de hacer que mi dolor se evapore con los rayos de luz. Te hecho de menos vida mía. 

Recuerdo lo que escribí anoche y un montón de sentimientos inundan mi mente. Son tnatos los recuerdos que no puedo evitar hecharme a llorar, y pensar que hice cosas mal, te herí y cuanto mas pasa el tiempo, mas culpable me siento. No se que haces, para dar marchar atrás, retroceder las arenas del tiempo y tenerte de nuevo conmigo.

Mi vida ha sido un caos desde que te fuiste de mi lado, pero no puedo reprochártelo. Se que tuve la culpa de muchas cosas, pero sabes tan bien como yo que nunca imaginé que esto podria llegar a pasar. Traté, en vano, de que mis problemas no te afectasen, que nada te hiriese. No quise preocuparte. Queria que lo unico importante fuesemos nosotros, parar el tiempo y no separarnos. Pero todo se terminó, y ahora solo me quedan un monton de sueños rotos y promesas sin cumplir, entre ellas el hacerte feliz.

"se que volvere a llorar, en silencio nada mas.  
Es dificil reflejar lo que siento, no lo puedo demostrar,  
insensible soy yo.."


End file.
